


Bitch Control Vol. 4

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Bitch Control [4]
Category: Hollywood - Fandom, glamour models
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, big tits, personal trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Glamour model Charlotte McKinney checks in to the Tight 'N Fit gym. As her new trainer, Joe is quick to put her through her paces.





	Bitch Control Vol. 4

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Los Angeles, California**  
  
The ceiling fan spun in a rapid rotation, blowing air all through out the hot office room. Though the room was not occupied at the moment, there had been a note left by Joe to the janitors, instructing them to turn on the fan before he arrived at work today. Spring time meant nothing for southern California, as it was merely an early prelude to a long blazing hot summer. The morning hours may have been cool, but it never took long for the day to heat up come afternoon time. Around 9:30, he would be at work soon before the lunch hour breaks made traffic slow down. The doors to the Tight 'N Fit gym would be full of the usual trainees and members coming and going.   
  
Joe's last client had left him after another week of training. He spent quite some time with Jessica Alba, enjoying their dirty fun together. He was beginning to grow an inflated ego, after the three famous women he had taken in his private gym. Word was getting around through Hollywood, an obvious sign from the more famous names that began to show up at the gym. Sam was out of town for the month to visit his family. This left Joe all the applications to himself, giving him whatever he wanted to pick through to take a job as someone's personal trainer. Today would be a special interview, one that he had been looking forward to all week.   
  
Charlotte McKinney had dropped by the gym last week and filled out an application form for a personal trainer. Joe had already met with the voluptuous model once a few days ago, but they had only spoken briefly. Today was Monday and he was expecting her to arrive. Once he had made it to work, he stepped through the doors wearing a pair of green cargo shorts and a purple T-shirt that said 'Los Angeles Lakers Basketball'. Even though his favorite team was a dumpster fire in the regular season, he wasn't shy of displaying loyalty as a fan during the NBA playoffs. Cindy greeted him behind the desk, allowing the two a moment to exchange smiles before Joe headed back to the office.   
  
Once back in his office, he sat down and let out a sigh of relief. Joe had been thinking of taking a little bit of time off. He wanted to go to Las Vegas and blow through some money to have a good time. Not until Sam had arrived back would he dare to take time off. At the moment, he was the only private instructor active at the business. Work came first, play came later. For now, he had over an hour to wait for the buxom blonde model to arrive for an interview. While relaxing in his leather chair, Joe opened up a notebook and went over a time schedule just to waste a bit of time.   
  
As 11:10 hit the clock, a red car had pulled into one of the many parking spaces outside the building. A woman got out, dressed in a pair of short black shorts and a matching tank top. Over her head was a pair of dark sunglasses, her feet in flip flops and hair fixed up in a long pony tail. Charlotte sighed as she had arrived to her destination. She slipped the keys into her purse and then began to walk towards the large glass doors to enter the Tight 'N Fit gym building. She made her way to the reception desk, raising her sunglasses up above her head before greeting the woman behind the desk.   
  
"Good afternoon, I'm here to see Mr. Murdock."   
  
The woman glanced up at Charlotte, nodding to her. Cindy already knew the details beforehand about this interview. Joe had left her a note to watch for a blonde model arriving. Cindy answered her back.   
  
"You're Miss. McKinney, correct?"   
  
Charlotte nodded her head. Cindy then leaned over to point her left arm out towards the hallway. She instructed her further.   
  
"Go down the hall way there, then make a turn. You'll see the office doors, knock on the one that says 'Murdock' on it. I'll go ahead and buzz him so he knows you're here."   
  
"Okay, thank you!"   
  
She turned, walking down the hallway to follow the directions. Across on her right side, she saw the doorway to the main gym. There were already a few people who had arrived early. Charlotte made it down the hall and then turned to see the white door holding the gold name plate on it reading: 'Murdock'. Joe had already been alerted that Charlotte was a minute away from knocking on his door. He stood up once he heard the knock, calling out to her.   
  
"Come in!"   
  
As the door opened, Charlotte was met with the feeling of a cool breeze. She stepped around the room, heading to the desk as she looked towards Joe. He offered his hand out to her.   
  
"I'm Joe Murdock, you remember me?"   
  
"Yes I do, Mr. Murdock. Call me Charlotte."   
  
Their hands met, shaking together. Joe smirked back before they let go of each other's fingers. Joe moved to sit down in the desk chair. Charlotte fixed herself in the chair across from him, crossing her legs as she sat down. Across from Joe's view was her original application. He had read over it before she arrived, prepared to discuss the business side of training. Charlotte's form requested two weeks of working out, going as far as to label herself a 'workout fanatic' in the notes section. Joe couldn't deny that he was impressed at her written statement.  
  
"Alright, I went over your application. I'm quite impressed, you sound like you take working out seriously."   
  
Charlotte laughed at his remark, just before nodding her head.   
  
"Why, yes! I have to work out religiously, you know? I like my body to be the center of attraction when I am modelling."   
  
"I see, this should be fun then. So, you want two weeks to stay at the gym?"   
  
Once more, she nodded her head. Joe could already see the negotiations would go over quickly with this woman. He grabbed the pen from his desk and slid over the contract so she could see it. All she had to do was sign her name on the dotted line, just like anyone else that came to the gym. Joe continued explaining.   
  
"We'll be working out in my private gym, with me as your trainer."   
  
"Yes, I know that's part of the deal."   
  
"I'll give you a key so yo can enter and come as you go. Your schedules, diet, choices of exercise routines are all under your choice."  
  
Charlotte didn't respond back. Instead, she simply read over the document form, seeing the payments and range of costs for per week. Luckily, she wasn't starving for big money, so while this may have been an expensive cost, it wasn't going to hurt her in the least bit. She took the pen and slowly signed her name among the dotted signature line at the bottom of the page. Joe spoke again.   
  
"Are you ready to make the payments for two weeks?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to deposit the money as soon as I leave from here."  
  
"Alright then, Welcome to Tight 'N Fit, Charlotte. I'm honored to be your trainer here."   
  
He stood up from his chair, offering her to shake his hand a second time. This chance around, she would be shaking the hand of her new trainer. Charlotte stood up, as the two began to shake hands she smiled and replied after their hands were removed of one another's.   
  
"It's my pleasure to be here with you, Mr. Murdock."   
  
"Please, call me Joe. Or Duke, that's my nickname around here."   
  
"Oh, Duke huh? Did anyone ever tell you that you're a number one?"  
  
Joe looked back at her confused. Charlotte then busted out laughing, seeing as he did not immediately catch the reference she was making to a specific old movie.   
  
"You're the Duke! You're the Duke! A-Number-One! The Duke!  
  
Once again, Joe still was bewildered. Charlotte laughed harder now.   
  
"What...What are you talking about?"   
  
"Oh my god, no one has ever told you that before, Joe? It's a quote out of Escape From New York."   
  
"Oh, so that's where this line comes from."   
  
She couldn't help herself. Charlotte was laughing so hard now. It was clear to her that he had no idea about the movie. She expected someone to have made the joke by now, but she was glad to be the first to introduce it to him.   
  
"Alright, I think I'll call you the Duke since you like that. Now to get back to business, when can we begin working out?"  
  
"Tomorrow, if you'd like."   
  
Joe's reply made her smirk. He reached over his desk to grab the key to his private gym, handing it over to her.   
  
"There's my key. You can come in any time past 10 A.M. Just ride the elevator or take the stairs, you'll know the correct room because it has my name on it. No one can enter but us, it's our private gym room now."   
  
Charlotte nodded.   
  
"Can we go in there now? I would like to have a look at it."   
  
"Sure, why not? Come along, then."   
  
He stepped away from his desk, offering her the chance to follow behind him. This was the first time that Joe was going as far as to show off the private gym before the first day on schedule. Together they left the office, going down the hallway to the elevator. Joe took her into the private gym, happy knowing that the place had just been cleaned up the weekend prior to today's meeting. Within the gym, he spent half an hour showing her the various work out tools and other utilities in his large workout room. The next thing he showed her was the locker area and the shower. Like Joe had previously done for his other clients, he made her a name plate to put on the locker saying 'McKinney'.   
  
Charlotte spent some time in the gym discussing her various work out routines. Joe had informed her to let him know just what she wanted to do, since the point of hiring him as a trainer was to give total freedom to the client with their work out routines and diet. She went over the first exercising, just before explaining to him how she liked to do boxing work outs and the treadmill. The two spent the next hour planning out a strict work out schedule, all guided by her own dedication to fitness itself. Tomorrow was all set with a heavy rotation of work outs that would last 8 hours. Joe was thrilled, let alone the fact he was working with yet another amazing beautiful woman with huge famous boobs.   
  
******************  
  
3 DAYS LATER  
  
"One, two! One, two! One, two, three, four!!"   
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Charlotte's face as she lifted the weight while counting. She had been lying down on a work bench, lifting repeatedly for the past thirty minutes. Sitting next to her was Joe, repeating the same work outs with a weight. Today was Friday, making the third day in a row that they had been working out together. So far, Joe was astounded at how crazy this girl could work out. Her body was in amazing shape, all revealed by the yoga shorts and tank tops that she would wear. Charlotte had brought a few other outfits during the week, stuffed in her locker along with her purse and iPod. Occasionally, she wore ear buds and would listen to music while working out.   
  
Weight lifting was her idea for today. This was the first time in a while that Joe wasn't looking forward to Friday for a pay check, but more to work out. Charlotte had resurrected a short love he used to have for fitness. He had memories and flashbacks to his basketball days when he would hit the gym every morning and work out. He only wished that they could take off and go shoot some hoops, but he wasn't the kind of trainer to push his own ideas into what the client wanted. Yesterday they went through a 'boxing' routine. Charlotte was usually barefoot in the gym, working out without any shoes at all. Joe was forced to find a good punching bag to hang up and then do exercises with foot movements and rotations while Charlotte punched away. He joked with her before that she was strong enough to do some serious damage to someone if she wanted to.   
  
In her love life, a lonely stretch had just washed over in the past month. Charlotte tended to go through men like changing the seasons. Being a model who was one of the most sought after fantasy women in the country, she took great pride in having men that would literally line up to date her. It gave her the sense of choosing, remaining picky about what man could get lucky enough to be between the sheets with her. Charlotte liked the cool guys. Men with fast cars and snarky attitudes. It was the old fixation of having a 'bad boy' to live dangerously, or just a guy rough around the edges. From looking at Joe, Charlotte was confident there was more to him besides a nice trainer. He had that same rough edge to him that she enjoyed in men, he certainly had the look with his big muscles and confident attitude.   
  
It seemed that every day, Charlotte would catch him starring into her cleavage. Never one to avoid teasing, after yesterday, she made sure to wear something tighter so that her natural round breasts would look like they were about to pop out. Sure enough today, she had captured his gazing eyes looking down below her face more than once. Joe seemed like a business first type man, but she could tell that he was hiding something as a man who could get kinky. His attitude displayed a full 'hands-on' type approach in the gym, it just made her more curious. As she finished up with weight lifting, the blonde model took a deep breath before setting it back down and then leaning up from the work bench table. Her hair had been a mess in a pony tail.   
  
After Charlotte had stopped, Joe did the same. He took a deep breath while placing the weight back on the rack under his head. She got up and walked towards the small refrigerator in the room to grab two bottles of water. She thought that she caught a glimpse of him starring into her ass as she walked, but Charlotte ignored the thought. Over the course of working out, they had flirted occasionally from time to time. She liked to refer to him as "a Duke" to tease. After grabbing the small water bottles, she turned and walked back to the black mats. By now, he was standing up. Charlotte tossed one of the water bottles to him.   
  
"Here, catch!"   
  
Joe caught the water bottle, leaning over as it went into his chest between the grasp of his hands. Charlotte unscrewed the cap off her bottle, drinking down the cold spring water to rejuvenate her energy. Joe opened his bottle like her, slowly drinking half of it down in a number of gulps. After he was done, he removed the bottle from past his lips and smiled.   
  
"Thanks for this, Charlotte."  
  
"You're welcome! About ready to call it a day, huh? I bet you're looking forward to leave and cash your check like a deal Duke!"   
  
"Damn, you read me well. That's just what I'm planning to do. It's Friday after all."   
  
He was forced to chuckle a bit. Charlotte could read a working man so easily. After she finished drinking the water, she stepped back and smirked at him. Ready to change the subject after his eyes appeared to shift down to her glorious cleavage. She had lost count at how many times he glanced down, but Charlotte was ready to tease him about it.   
  
"See something you like, Duke?"   
  
"I beg your pardon, Charlotte?"   
  
She rolled her eyes, sighing.   
  
"Don't play stupid with me. I've been watched you for days, you just can't keep your eyes on my face. So, do you like big boobs or what?"   
  
"Are you fucking serious, Charlotte?"   
  
"Yes!! Do you think I'm just asking you for that nothing!?"   
  
Finally, he smirked. Joe took a few steps forward, facing her as their noses were merely inches apart. He could smell her breath, just as she could inhale the scent among both their sweaty bodies. Joe replied in a low voice.   
  
"Yeah I like big tits, especially yours. They remind me of a certain kind of big boobs that I am quite fond of telling girls what they are."   
  
"And what would that be?"   
  
"Big hooker tits. Yeah, your boobs Charlotte. They're big fucking hooker tits. They remind me of another blonde model I had the pleasure of working out with some months back. I think you know who I'm talking about."   
  
"Yeah, I do."   
  
Charlotte didn't bother saying the other model's name. They indeed had a little rivalry going as the 'big tit American blonde' label went. Joe smirked again, flashing a sinister smile with his pearly white teeth. He continued speaking.   
  
"I'd put your big hooker tits to work if we weren't working out traditionally. Why should I like? I'm sure every other trainer you work with, has fantasies about fucking you."   
  
"Who's to say, I don't want the same? I know. I'm the type of girl that most men dream about, but who are you to say I wouldn't want to have some fun with you too?"   
  
"Just my kind of girl, Charlotte...You wanna play in a different kinda work out?"   
  
Smiling to him, she nodded. Joe spoke once again.   
  
"I just have to warn you, baby. I'm the kind of man who likes to be in control."  
  
"I kinda figured that about you. Don't worry, I'm strong enough to handle the Duke."   
  
"A number one?"   
  
"Yeah, a number one."   
  
Before he could say anything stupid, Charlotte pressed her pink lips to his for a soft kiss. Joe responded by running his hands over her sides, feeling her sweaty skin. After breaking the kiss, he starred back into her big beautiful blue eyes and spoke.   
  
"Shame it's Friday and I have to go cash my check soon. If it weren't for that, I'd be fucking the shit out of you right now."   
  
"There's always tomorrow, honey."   
  
"Not here. If I'm gonna fuck you, Charlotte I'd rather it be right here in my gym. We're closed tomorrow, never open on the weekends. Only the janitors will be here tomorrow to clean up."   
  
"But we have a key to this room. Who's to say we can't invite ourselves in?"   
  
Joe laughed, nodding his head.   
  
"You're a smart girl, baby."   
  
"Tomorrow afternoon, Joe?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Sure, tomorrow afternoon baby. Be here around eleven, I'll walk you through the doors."   
  
"Be ready, Duke. I'm going to blow your fucking mind."   
  
Before it was time to leave, Charlotte had to kiss him one more time. This time as their lips met, she sank it into a burning passionate kiss. Joe's hands wrapped around her body to feel her skin. After breaking the kiss, she winked at him while beginning to walk back. She wasn't going to bother changing her clothes in the locker. It wouldn't be the first time she got back in the car to drive back all sweaty. As Charlotte approached the door to make an exit, Joe called out to her.   
  
"Remember, eleven A.M. I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot."   
  
"Alright, I'll be here Joe. Catch you waiting for me, handsome Duke."   
  
As Charlotte left the room, Joe stood in silence nodding his head. A smug grin ran across his lips. She would be yet another famous woman he fucked in his gym. He planned on starting right in the same place that the three women before her had graced. 'God, I love my fucking job. She's right, I am the Duke! What trainer has it better than me? None! I can't wait to make that bitch slobber all over my cock and fucking worship it!' He spoke to himself in his mind like a true jock, his ego was shooting through the roof already thinking about seeing the famous Charlotte McKinney in all her nude glory. Joe walked over to his little corner across the room, stepping his feet over the white carpet. Tomorrow, he would be sitting in that chair like he did with the previous three women before her. He went on and moved his foot stool out of the way so it wouldn't be sitting there to distract tomorrow's agenda. He then checked the white couch, making sure there were no visible cum stains on it from the last session he had a few months ago. Since it was clean, he figured it was time to go home and rest up for a hot Saturday.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
Dark clouds formed overhead, demonstrating that the weekend would have a slight chance of rain. It didn't matter if one ignored the weather warnings, the L.A. heat would still make a rainy day go dry after it was all said and done. Joe stood in the parking lot of the Tight 'N Fit gym wearing a pair of white shorts and a yellow T-shirt. His feet were sunk into a pair of purple flip flops. He had already went into the building and checked with the janitors, giving them a made up story that he had only arrived on the weekend to go over staff and clean his office by himself. It was just around two minutes before 11 A.M. when he spotted a red car pulling into a parking space. She was just in time, even arriving a couple minutes early. Joe couldn't say that he wasn't impressed with Charlotte's ambition for a true body workout. 

Behind the driving wheel, she pulled the car up and shut the engine off in the parking space. Charlotte stepped out, wearing a pair of pink flip flop shoes and 'Daisy Duke's' style jean shorts. They were so short, it hugged every curve, revealing her bubble butt from behind. Over her chest was a ripped white shirt, revealing her amazing abs and stomach. Charlotte slipped her sunglasses off, feeling the heat of the sun pouring over her skin. Joe shoved his hands into his pockets and approached her. It was then that he caught her heavy dark eye liner around her eyes. For once, her long golden hair wasn't in a pony tail. It was split down the middle, making her radiant beauty even more electrifying. Charlotte waved to Joe while she shut the driver's door to her car.   
  
"Hey baby, right on time!"   
  
"Hey Joe!"   
  
The two greeted each other in soft words before embracing in a hug. Charlotte kissed his right cheek while Joe gently held her hand.   
  
"God, you look beautiful today."   
  
Charlotte smiled, nodding.   
  
"Thank you. I wanted to look pretty for you, since this is more than just a work out."   
  
Her words made it seem almost like they were on a date. Joe cupped her face in his free hand and kissed her again. After their lips had parted, Charlotte turned to look towards the walkway to enter the building and spoke.   
  
"Come on, let's not waste any time."   
  
"As you wish, I like your attitude baby."   
  
She spoke as if she couldn't wait to get back in his gym and get what little clothes she had on off her body. Together, they walked hand in hand towards the big glass doors. Charlotte and Joe entered the gym, walking past a janitor who had a yellow 'Wet Floors' sign up while mopping the marble stone floors in the main lobby. They didn't waste any time heading to the elevator, witnessing that they were alone for the short ride up. Charlotte thought to tease him for a minute while they rode the elevator, but stopped herself. She didn't want to say anything silly and ruin this moment. All Joe was thinking about was taking control of her once they were back in his gym. He couldn't wait to have her following his every order. To put her in complete submission was his goal.   
  
After exiting the elevator, they walked through an empty room to the locked door of the gym. Charlotte stood there and watched as Joe let go of her hand to grab his key ring out of his pocket. Among it was the various necessities of keys he used on a daily basis. He slid the large key into the door and unlocked it for their private gym. Previously before she arrived, he talked to the janitors not to disturb them in the gym today. He usually left the room unlocked every Friday so they could clean it, but for once that door would be locked with two people inside. Once they entered, Joe shut the door and re-locked it behind them. Charlotte let out a sigh of relief while looking at the light shining from the tall windows on the right side of the room. The grey clouds had made it a little bit dark.   
  
"I think it's gonna rain today, Joe."   
  
"No rain will be bothering us in here, baby. Come on, let me show you to my little corner where I like to relax."   
  
Charlotte followed him, as they walked to the corner across the room. During the week she had noticed the white couch and big white leather chair, but she didn't bother to ask him about it. Now she was curious, speaking up as they walked.   
  
"Have you fucked any other girls in your gym before me?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Do you always fuck them over in your corner?"   
  
"Yes, I do baby. It's my favorite spot, my little corner where I relax."   
  
They stopped on the white carpet. The big white chair stood to the right of where his feet had stopped. Joe turned around to look into her face before speaking again.   
  
"Is that a problem, Charlotte? You don't mind being fucked in a spot where other women have sucked me off before, have you?"   
  
She shook her head. Before she could say anything, Joe spoke once again.   
  
"Good, now that's what I like to hear. Let's not waste any time, are you ready to begin?"   
  
The blonde model was taken back a bit how he cut her off, speaking for her before he changed the subject. It was apparent that he was dying to get laid today, so it seemed. She nodded to him.   
  
"Yes, I'm ready."   
  
"From here on out, baby I want you to call me either 'Big Joe' or 'Duke'. Or you know what, just call me Duke. I like that better."   
  
Charlotte giggled to him.   
  
"Yeah, you're the Duke!"   
  
Now it was time to begin. Joe smirked to her, flashing his teeth in a sinister smile. Soon enough, he would learn how she followed orders from him. He spoke back to her in a stern voice.   
  
"Take your fucking clothes off, baby."   
  
He crossed his arms, glaring at her to show that he was a dominant man that liked control. Charlotte swallowed her breath, not bothering to reply. She kicked her flip flops off, watching them fall onto the carpet. Joe's eyes were stuck observing her every action. She then unbuttoned her little shorts and began to slide them down, revealing that only a small pink thong was tucked between her thighs. Joe nodded his head, impressed with the curves her legs. After she was done, Charlotte kicked the little shorts off the carpet. Joe spoke in praise.   
  
"Very nice, turn around for me. I want to see that ass while you slide that thong down."   
  
She didn't say a word, she only followed his order. Charlotte turned around, bending over to show her ass while sliding the thong down. Joe reached his hand back and spanked the right cheek of her ass hard. The smacking sound echoed across the room and she moaned, forcing him to laugh.   
  
"You've got a fine ass, baby! Everyone loves your big hooker tits, but I like that ass too."   
  
There he was, referring to her breasts as 'big hooker tits' yet again. This time, Charlotte giggled at the small gesture. As she turned around to him again, his eyes glanced down to see her wet shaved pussy. Joe grinned.   
  
"Very nice, I knew a girl like you would keep that pussy shaved and clean."   
  
So far, she was being a good girl. Charlotte grabbed the ends of her small shirt and pulled it over her head. Her large breasts were not contained in a bra, so they flopped right down into his eye sight.   
  
"Holy shit!"   
  
She laughed hearing his shocked words. By now in her life, Charlotte was used to hearing men and women alike express astonishment at her large natural breasts. As she threw the shirt away, revealing her naked body to him, she smiled. His eyes were still glued to her amazing breasts. Charlotte cupped them in her hands, pushing them together so he could admire her natural beauty a bit further.   
  
"You know, I've seen a lot of great big tits. Especially in the past year, and yours are certainly unique. God, look at those big hooker tits! They're fucking amazing!"   
  
"Thank you! Do you wanna touch 'em?"   
  
"Yeah, bring 'em over here, baby!"   
  
Taking a few steps to approach him, Charlotte let out a moan as she felt his cold hands touch her big breasts. Joe gripped them gently, squeezing them between his finger tip. His touch was enough to make her wet, not discounting the obvious bulge that appeared between his pants. Joe leaned down to lick over her left breast, kissing her hardening nipple. He then moved to the opposite breast, lapping his tongue over it equally. With one final squeeze between his hands, he heard the blonde model moan. Joe looked into her eyes, smirking as he was ready to deliver the next command.   
  
"Now that you're naked, I want you to get my clothes off now. Go on, do it."   
  
"Yes, Duke!"   
  
Replying swiftly, she answered him with the only word he wanted to hear back: yes. Charlotte pulled his shirt first, watching as he raised his arms and allowed her to slip the shirt from over his torso. She slung it to the floor and then went down to her knees. With her hands on the front of his shirts, Joe went on and kicked his flip flop shoes off while she pulled his pants down. Charlotte could see the bulge sticking up in his underwear. His cock was already rock hard, even without her touch. As he stepped out of his shorts, she then tugged his underwear down, forcing his cock to flop out and smack over her forehead. She giggled feeling his hardened member slap across her face. Once he stepped out of his underwear to complete the disrobing of his clothes, Joe smirked down at her as the blonde goddess wrapped her little hand around his cock.   
  
"I think you know what to do with that, don't you baby?"   
  
"Yes..."   
  
Her eyes starred into his, just before she began to stroke his cock. While looking into his eyes, Charlotte leaned down and kissed the head of his cock. Joe grinned big. Soon enough, he would have her worshiping his cock before he took control. He watched as she stroked it in her hand, parting her lips to circle them over the head in a rotation. Charlotte wanted to make sure he was at full size before she began to blow him. She continued to stroke it with her grip, while leaning down to slurp and suck on his nuts. Her tongue lapped over his balls, causing Joe to moan.   
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah. There you go, suck on those nuts, baby! Get 'em all nasty and wet from your filthy fucking mouth!"   
  
Slobbering and sucking sounds were heard from below. A string of her saliva dripped down onto the white carpet from under them. After a minute, Charlotte came up and brought her lips to breath over his cock. She was ready, as he was at full size. She kissed the head again, sliding her hand down to the base before she moaned and spoke in a soft soothing voice.   
  
"God, this is such a big cock."   
  
"Oh yeah, it is. I am a Duke after all, right? One with a big fucking dick."   
  
She giggled, looking up at him. This man clearly had an ego, but she wasn't bothered by it. Charlotte parted her lips and winked at him before replying.   
  
"Mmmmmm, yeah. You're a Number-One with a big cock!"   
  
Just like that, she was able to stroke his ego in words and then slide her lips down the shaft. 'Mmmmmm', Charlotte moaned as she slowly began to bob her head up and down on his meat. She sucked him nice and slow, offering a sensual blow job. For the time being, Joe was enjoying how slow she was with him. He took a few deep breaths, listening to the audible noises her mouth made as she slowly slobbered over his cock. Soon enough, he would be taking control but he was enjoying this for the time being. 'Mmmmmmm', Charlotte moaned again, sending vibrations through his skin. She came up for a bit, making a loud pop noise from her pink lips as she let his cock go. A string of saliva dripped down his rod and over the floor. Charlotte looked into his eyes before speaking.   
  
"You like that, Duke."   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yes I do baby. No hands, move your hand. I want you to show me how far you can take it."   
  
"Oh, you want to see if I can take your entire cock? I bet I can."   
  
"Then, fucking prove it!"   
  
His words were pushing her almost like a competitive game. Charlotte removed her hand and slammed her lips back down on his shaft hard. Joe was taken back at the force she showed, moving from sensual slowness to a hard mode. He groaned as she quickly pushed the head of his cock to the back of her throat. Her lips met among his ball hair.   
  
"OHHH, FUCK!!"   
  
He cried out, looking down at her as she proved that she truly did have deep throat skills. Due to the sudden change of pace, Joe was ready to take control. He brought his right hand down and curled it up into her hair. Charlotte took the hint, knowing what was to come next. His stern voice was the only hint she had, apart from fucking rough men in the past. Joe held her hair and pulled her back a bit, forcing his cock to release from her lips. She gasped after a pop sound was heard. A flood of saliva ran from her lower lip and down her neck. Joe gripped her hair and yelled to her.   
  
"Spit on that fucking dick!"   
  
Flicking her tongue back, Charlotte spit on his rod under his command. Joe grabbed his dick with his left hand, still holding her hair in his right. He took his slobber coated rod and began to rub it against her right cheek. Charlotte closed her eyes and let out a moan. He was in complete control, proving to her what a dominant man he could be. After rubbing a bit of her own slobber over her cheek, he spoke.   
  
"You know what I want you to do with this cock, baby?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I want you to worship my big fucking cock! Don't you wanna worship it, baby?"   
  
"Ohhhh, yeah..."   
  
"You do, don't you!?"   
  
"Yes, yes!!"   
  
Charlotte knew better than to tell him 'no'. This was a game, as she had previous experience with men similar to him. Joe smirked and took his cock and began to lightly smack it up against her right cheek. Charlotte, gasped moaning out.   
  
"Oh my god!"   
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. She moaned before gritting her teeth, pushing her lips out. When Joe caught sight of this, he moved his cock to smack it up against her lips. Still making a similar repetitive sound: Smack. Smack. Smack.   
  
"Open your mouth again, baby!"   
  
She followed his order, parting her lips. Charlotte kept her eyes closed as she felt his cock slide back in. She quickly squeezed her lips around it, all while Joe gripped her hair tighter and then took control to fuck her mouth with his cock. He began to thrust his hips hard, forcing his cock to move back and forth between her lips. Her long golden hair began to shake around all over the place while her mouth created a melody of slobbering and sucking noises.   
  
"GAWH-GWAK-GWAK-GWAH-WAH-KWAH-GWAH!"   
  
Pushing her head all the way down, Joe grunted when he felt the head of his dick slam to the back of her throat. He held Charlotte's mouth down, devouring his entire rod. After a few seconds she choked, gagging and coughing. Her eyes watered up, forcing her heavy dark eyeliner to become a bit runny. He smirked to himself. That classic, shit-eating grin that only an egotistical jock like him could perform. Memories flashed in Joe's mind of his college days. Charlotte reminded him of the big tit blonde sluts that used to hang out with the basketball team after games. He occasionally would get drunk and fuck one lucky girl silly after a home win.   
  
He moved Charlotte's face as he began to ease his cock from between her lips. Turning her head, it forced his cock to inflate her right jaw, making it puffy. He saw that her eye liner had become ruined and chuckled before he pulled her hair to release his cock from her mouth. She took a deep breath as his cock popped free. Numerous sticky saliva strings were attached to his cock, breaking off back at her teeth. She had to catch her breath, looking up into eyes as she gritted her teeth. He was still grinning, as if he was mocking her. Joe couldn't help but to taunt her in a smart ass tone of voice.  
  
"You look you've got something to say."   
  
"Yeah I-"  
  
"What!? I can't hear you baby, speak up!"   
  
As if he couldn't display what an asshole he could be in control, Charlotte wanted to roll her eyes at him after he cut her off speaking. She spoke up, yelling to him.   
  
"You like fucking my mouth, huh!?"   
  
Joe nodded, smiling from ear to ear.   
  
"Fuck yeah, you've got one slutty mouth. I like it, but I want something else about now."   
  
Without telling her exactly what he desired, Joe let go to free her hair from his grip. He took a few steps back and then sat his naked ass down into the big white leather chair. It was time for her to put those big titties to work in the same manner that the previous two women with 'big hooker tits' had done before. As he sat down, he spread his legs out and snapped his fingers at her.   
  
"Come on, get between my legs baby. I want you right there, get those big hooker tits and wrap them around my cock!"   
  
She didn't reply back. Charlotte was somewhat annoyed when people would snap their fingers at her, but she let him slide for now. He was proving to be quite a jerk in the mood, but she still was having a bit of fun. Before moving, she wiped her mouth with the backside of her hand and then crawled between his legs. By now, Joe was resting both of his hands behind his head, sitting there as if he was a king about to be worshiped by a loyal slut of a servant. Charlotte sat up on her knees in between his legs. With her hands gripped around her large tits, she moved them to smash his cock between them while taking her right hand to hold his cock up. She moaned, tilting her head to the right side to force her long golden hair to move a bit.   
  
Joe's eyes watched as her giant breasts came up and imprisoned his cock between them. Charlotte removed her hand from his cock, allowing herself to push both hands to squeeze her massive boobs around his cock. Joe was in heaven, sitting on his throne and watching as the busty model famous for her big tits was pleasuring him. He let out a soft moan, not saying a word as she moaned too. Charlotte couldn't deny herself this pleasure. She enjoyed a good titty fuck, knowing that her body was built for this delightful joy. Slowly, she began to rock her breasts back and forth. His entire rod had disappeared between the folds of her tits flesh, only for the head to occasionally pop up each time she thrust down. Charlotte looked into his eyes, licking her lips as she continued.   
  
"Mmmmmm, you like that?"   
  
"Oh, fuck yes...Those tits, look at 'em. This is what they were made for, you know that baby?"   
  
"Ohhhhh yeah..."   
  
"Your tits were made to be fucked, baby."   
  
"Mmmmm, yes they were."   
  
"Good girl."  
  
The smirk on her face was inviting, she blushed when he called her a 'good girl'. Charlotte continued to pump her breasts up and down, fucking his cock. She squeezed them harder, arching her back forward as she looked down to watch the head poking up each time she thrust. She figured he was the type of man who would want to aggressively pound her breasts, so she found herself surprised that he enjoyed this kind of slow tit fucking progression. Joe took a deep breath, sighing. He didn't want to think about blowing his load yet, but between fucking her face and now her titty fucking skills, he was forced to consider that inevitable moment. Charlotte teased him in her soft voice.   
  
"Your big cock feels so fucking good between my big breasts, oh yeah..."   
  
"Your big hooker tits, baby."   
  
She giggled as he corrected her.  
  
"Yes, my big hooker tits!"   
  
They both laughed together at the correction. Joe knew that this soft torture over his cock was going to force him to bust a nut, but he wasn't ready yet. He had to fuck her, as he had other ideas of where he wanted to blow his load. Leaning up in his chair, he gently gripped the back of her hair to get her attention. Joe spoke up.   
  
"Ohhhhh, that's it. You're a good girl, baby. Come now, you're gonna make me cum before I get to fuck you. I need to you to get up for me."   
  
Charlotte let go of her tits. She expected him to pull her hair, but instead he let go of the grip. As she came up from her knees, Joe leaned up from the chair and pressed his hands to her stomach. She leaned down and he kissed her lips while running his hands up to squeeze her breasts like he had done earlier. It was strange to her how he could be a complete jerk at times during control, but kiss her in the most passionate way. This man was more unpredictable than she previously would've imagined. After their lips were broke apart, Joe stepped back and pointed to the couch. Unlike before, he didn't snap his fingers at her. Charlotte took a few steps, noticing the ray of light from the window was a sign that the grey clouds had passed. She spoke to him in her soft voice.   
  
"How do you want me, big guy?"   
  
"How do I want you?"   
  
He smirked at her after repeating the question. Joe's voice immediately turned into a stern tone.   
  
"Assume the fucking position!"   
  
"Yes, Duke!"   
  
Her answer was more playful than it was before when she spoke those specific two words. Charlotte stepped to the couch, pushing her hands down as she bent over. Her feet spread out on the floor to part the lips of her clit and offer an invitation for him to fuck her in doggy style. As she looked over the white plush fabric of the couch, she gasped her breath as a stinging feeling was felt over her skin. 

"OH!"  
  
Spank! Joe chuckled mischievously after he had reared his left hand back and swatted her ass cheek. It caught Charlotte by surprise, instantly alerting her to his presence from behind. Softly whimpering, she looked at him from over her shoulder. Her eyes giving him an innocent look almost as if she were playing a game with him. Joe's right hand embedded over her right hip, the other rubbing her clit from underneath. Charlotte turned her head, sinking it down into the couch as she moaned.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, yes. Come on, fuck me! You're the Duke! A Number One, fuck me like one! Oh, yeah!"   
  
If stroking his ego wasn't enough to influence him, Charlotte didn't know what would. She felt the head of his cock rubbing over her clit, teasing her. She called out to him again.   
  
"Come on, yeah! Come on, FUCK ME!! I WANT YOUR COCK, DUKE!! FUCK ME!!!"   
  
Grinning to himself, Joe was ready to fuck her. Just not that specific hole. To her surprise, she felt his cock quickly slide between her ass cheeks and then push towards her dark back door hole. Charlotte immediately opened her eyes, gasping hard as she felt his cock push into her ass.   
  
"OHHHH!!! OHHHH....Y--YES!!"   
  
Joe reared his left hand back, spanking her ass loudly again as his cock slid in. The sound of the smack echoed across the room. Charlotte yelled out again.   
  
"OHHHH MY GOD!!"   
  
Spank! His hand reared back once again, smacking across her ass cheek. Charlotte was at a loss of words. Joe began to slowly buck his hips, forcing his cock through her tight ass. She gritted her teeth, crying out loudly in the moans. She began to pant as he slowly moved his cock back and forth into her ass. As he heard her whimpering, Joe moved his right arm up to grip her hair tightly between his fingers. Charlotte groaned, almost growling as he snatched her by the hair and tugged it hard. As he thrust his cock into her ass, he yelled to her.   
  
"You sound like you've got something to say, baby!"   
  
"I DO, YES, YES, YES!!! FUCK MY ASS, DUKE!! COME ON, YOU'RE THE DUKE!! YOU'RE THE DUKE, FUCK ME IN THE ASS LIKE ONE!! FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR FUCKING SLUT!!"   
  
"You ARE my slut, baby! That's what I like to hear!"   
  
Over and over, he pounded his cock into her tight ass. Joe was bound and determined that he wasn't going to stop until he shot his load within her bowels. He continued bucking his hips, ramming his cock in and out of her. He was so close to busting his nut. Had it not been for her slow titty fuck, he would've already exploded by now. He began to rear his hand back and lay smacks over the left cheek of her ass in a constant rhythm with each thrust he made. Charlotte gritted her teeth. Her huge tits were bouncing around up against the couch from under her. She tried to speak while the sound of his hand striking across her ass kept cutting her off.   
  
"YES-"  
  
Spank!  
  
"YES-"  
  
Spank!  
  
"KEEP FUCKING-  
  
Spank!  
  
"MY ASS-"  
  
Spank!  
  
"YOU'RE THE-  
  
Spank!  
  
"DUKE!"  
  
Finally, Joe came to a stop and groaned loud. His hand was stinging, as a red palm print was visible on the left cheek of her ass. With one final thrust, he groaned before yelling out.   
  
"FUCK YES! YEAH!! TAKE MY CUM, BABY!!!"  
  
Charlotte moaned as she could feel his hot load pumping into her ass. Closing her eyes, she whimpered. Though he could not see it, she was grinning to herself. Joe pulled his cock from her ass, watching as his hot load began to pour out, dripping down her thighs and legs before hitting the floor. He finally released his hand from her hair, freeing her long golden locks of his grasp. Charlotte cried out to him.   
  
"Now you've got to fuck my ass, I want you to finally take my pussy! Please, don't make me beg for it!"   
  
Joe began to laugh. He stepped from around her. Charlotte didn't lean up yet, for he did not tell her to. By now, she had grown to enjoy playing his submissive little whore in the gym. He sat down on the couch next to her, nodding his head before speaking.   
  
"You're a good girl, baby. Come on, I'll let you get on top and you can fuck me. I want to see those big hooker tits shaking in my face!"   
  
"Mmmmmm, I'd love to get on top and ride it."   
  
Charlotte began to move, but not before she leaned back over and ran her hands up his muscular chest. He cupped her face gently, kissing her passionately as he had done before. After breaking the kiss, Charlotte was ready to take control. Joe sat there, his feet planted down on the floor as he watched this blonde goddess move to straddle him, sinking both her legs down into the couch as she climbed atop. Joe had teased her by rubbing her clit before he decided to fuck her ass. She used her left hand to hold onto his shoulder, while her right hand moved underneath to hold his cock up so she could lower herself down onto it. While she began to slowly move down, Charlotte smirked and teased him.   
  
"You know something, Duke?"   
  
"What, baby?"   
  
"I can really worship your cock on top. That's what you wanted me to do, right? To worship this big fucking cock?"   
  
"Yes, baby! Yes, take that cock!"   
  
In an instance, Charlotte slammed herself down to force his cock to push hard into her pussy. Her thighs came crashing down, taking his entire length inside of her. She gasped while Joe moaned. Not wasting any time, she put her hands on his shoulders, scratching her nails down as she gripped his skin. Charlotte began to thrust her hips downward, forcing his cock in and out of her pussy. Joe groaned, calling out to her.   
  
"Yeah, there you go baby! Fuck yeah!!"  
  
Those huge tits of hers began to shake, wobbling around as they bounced about. Charlotte closed her eyes, calling out as she began to feel him thrust his hips forward to meet with her own downward thrusts.   
  
"OHHHH, FUCK!! OHHHH, YES! YES!! YESSSSS!!!"   
  
Joe wasn't distracted at all from her screaming voice. Charlotte's loud words echoed throughout the large room. His eyes remained locked, watching those big breasts bouncing up and down repeatedly. Joe ran his hands up, catching them to feel her luscious tits bounce around between his finger tips. As Charlotte moaned and continued to thrust herself down, he groaned.   
  
"Ohhhhh, god! You feel so fucking good, and look at these big hooker tits moving around!!"   
  
"OHHHHHH, GOD!! YES, YES!! MMMMMMM, I DON'T WANNA STOP!!"   
  
"Don't stop, baby! Don't you fucking stop!! FUCK ME UNTIL YOU CUM!!!"   
  
Over and over his cock thrust back and forth into her sweet pussy. From hearing his words, Charlotte made it a goal in her mind to not stop until she truly did explode from within. Joe knew that he could hold off a second orgasm since he went so long until finally busting his nut in her ass minutes earlier. Charlotte began to pant, moving faster as she leaned up. By now, Joe could thrust his hips forward at an easier pace, sending his cock back and forth into her clit at a faster rate. With her eyes closed, she cried out.   
  
"YES, YES!! OH MY GOD, FUCK ME! FUCK ME!! FUCK MEEEE!! YES, YESSSSSSS!!"   
  
As she moved up, his face became buried between her amazing breasts. Charlotte moved her hands, gripping her nails into the upper part of the couch to latch on. She opened her eyes, gasping as his cock continued to pump into her pussy. Joe didn't slow down, he wanted to make her burst in her overflowing juices. She was so close, just seconds away as she gritted her teeth before parting them and crying out.   
  
"OHHHHHHHHH, GOD!!!"   
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. The sound of Joe's balls slapping against the underside of her ass could be heard among her moaning. His hand print was still there in bright red across her left ass cheek. Charlotte exploded, reaching her climatic breakthrough but Joe could not stop himself from pumping into that pussy at his fast rate. She had to catch her breath, still moaning in her voice. As Joe had finally began to slow himself down, he knew that if he continued to fuck her pussy, he would end up blowing his second load. He never wasted his final load inside of a hole. This cum would be a decoration over her face, like he always had to do after fucking a woman.   
  
"Baby come on, get off me! Come on, get back down on your knees!"   
  
Charlotte had caught her breath quickly. Before moving off Joe, she leaned down and kissed his lips softly. She then obeyed his command, moving off him as his cock slithered out of her warm, wet hole. As she stood up, Joe raised himself up from the couch and she dropped down to her knees. His dick dripped from her juices. Charlotte reached up and wrapped her hand around it and then began to lick it clean, sucking up her own juices. Joe smiled big, as he didn't even have to tell her to do this.   
  
"Good girl! Yeah, clean that fucking cock of your juices! Swallow it down, baby!"   
  
A slobbering sound was heard as Charlotte pushed her lips to the underside of his cock and slurped up her juices. After she was done cleaning him of every drop from her own juices, she looked up into his eyes and spoke.   
  
"Like that, Duke? Your cock is ready for worship again!"   
  
Pushing her lips down, she kissed the head while he replied.   
  
"That's right, baby!"   
  
"I want to make this big fucking cock explode again! Where do you want it, Duke? Between my slutty lips again? Or maybe back between my big hooker tits?"   
  
"The big hooker tits, yeah!"   
  
Charlotte didn't waste any time. She used her right hand to hold her breasts up, before shoving his cock into the small tunnel between them. Her large tits absorbed his cock as it completely disappeared between them. As she squeezed her hands over her breasts, she looked into his eyes. Joe was smiling, pleased at her efforts.   
  
"Good girl!"   
  
She smiled at him as he called her a 'good girl' for what would be the final time today. Joe brought his left hand down to her shoulder, gripping it as he began to buck his hips and force his cock to pump between her breasts. Charlotte kept her eyes locked on his. She knew that he would end up blowing his load again, for this would be the final event to finish him off. She dropped her lower lip, moaning before calling out to him.   
  
"Mmmmm, yeah! Go on, fuck my titties-I mean, FUCK MY BIG HOOKER TITS!!"   
  
It it weren't for the immense pleasure Joe was receiving from feeling his cock thrust between her breasts, he would've laughed at her own correction. He grunted, knowing that his time was short, but he didn't want to stop fucking her tits. Over and over, his cock pumped between them. Charlotte still gazed into his eyes, teasing him once more.   
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah, mmmmmmmm. Go on, fuck 'em! You're the Duke! Fuck 'em like the Duke! Yes! YES!!"   
  
"Oh god, baby! I'm gonna cum!"   
  
"Mmmmmm, yeah. Cum for me, Duke! Yes cum for me!"   
  
"OHHHH, FUCK! CAN'T HOLD BACK!!"   
  
With one final thrust between her boobs, Joe let go of her shoulder and snatched his cock out from between her breasts. He used his left hand to grip the back of her hair, holding it up to get a clear shot. Charlotte got the hint, immediately realizing that he was about to blast her face in his warm seed. Usually, she closed her eyes but Charlotte didn't this one time. She gasped, parting her lips to smile and tease him. Joe aimed his cock directly at her face, stroking it like a mad man. After a few seconds, he grunted.   
  
"FUCK!! YES, OH GOD! YES, TAKE THAT CUM BABY!!"   
  
Charlotte finally closed her eyes and gasped as she felt the first splash of his hot load. The first wad sent a thick droplet and streak over the right side of her forehead. A string dripped down over her right eyebrow, stretching over her eye and her cheek. Drops went spraying over her nose and left cheek. Charlotte closed her eyes, moaning and gasping as she looked into his eyes while he still shot his load. Joe tightened the grip of his fingers in her hair. More strings of cum shot over her nose and streaking over her right cheek, all while a little string dripped over her eye lip.   
  
"Mmmmm, cum on me! Yeah, cum on me, Duke!"   
  
He moaned, grunting as his balls were becoming depleted of cum. A few thick drops shot down over her breasts. By then, Joe knew that he was finished and had nothing left. He took a deep breath, letting go of her hair as he starred down at her beautiful face drenched in his cum. She was a mess, not unlike the women before her who he had fucked in his gym. When he let go of his cock, Charlotte grabbed it and brought the head to her lips. She gave it a kiss, sucking on it to milk the final drops between her lips. Joe had to catch his breath slowly, but not without forgetting one final request to her.   
  
"Say 'thank you' for that cum, baby."   
  
She moaned over the head, looking into his eyes before releasing it with a pop noise. Charlotte smiled before replying to him.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Joe patted her shoulder as if she were a loyal pet.  
  
"Good girl, that was a lot of fun baby."   
  
"Yeah, it was! We should do this again."   
  
"I'm sure we will, since you still have another week left on your contract."   
  
"I'll be looking forward to this next week."   
  
Charlotte ran her hands through her hair after replying. The cum began to drip down from her beautiful face. Joe began to step away, but not before one last order.   
  
"You need to get a shower, baby. Go clean yourself up for me, I'll make you messy again next week."   
  
"Yeah, I'll do that..."   
  
Raising herself up from the floor, Charlotte gave him an innocent smirk before winking. She then turned her naked body around to march off to the shower. Joe smirked, feeling as if he were on top of the world. Yet another famous woman as a client who he had fucked in the gym. Charlotte's memory would be in place with the others, as his ego was beginning to grow at this point. 'I could get used to doing this', he said to himself. Fact remained, he already was becoming used to it. Maybe the lucky streak could continue with more hot names of famous females showing up at the gym.   
  
******************  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
A busy day proceeded back at the gym in the offices on a Monday morning. Sam was back in town, catching up with a few requests from some athletes who needed a trainer to begin work out sessions. Joe found himself back in the office, over the phone with requests from a previous client who needed his help with some diet advice. The specific client was one Joe had mentored some years back, but had not seen him in a few years. He was a bit annoyed, rolling his eyes while chatting with him over the phone. While he was busy on the phone, Cindy stepped through the door holding an envelope in her hands. Joe glanced at the assistant as she stepped in, sighing as he hung up the phone.   
  
"Hey, sorry! Didn't mean to disturb you, just wanted to bring you this."  
  
"Oh no, you're not bothering me Cindy! It's just, that guy."  
  
Joe shook his head, sighing.   
  
"He's fucking annoying, you know?"   
  
Cindy just smiled, offering the envelope to him.   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think this might cheer you up, hun."   
  
"Oh, what's this?"   
  
"A gift from someone you know."   
  
With a soft smile, the assistant left the office leaving him alone. Joe glanced at the white envelope. All it said was _'To Mr. Murdock'_ on it with a little heart in red ink. He pulled it apart, opening it to a glossy black and white printed card. The card had a blonde model on it, looking elegant in a sensual posse with her head propped up under her hand. Over the card was a bright red marker in cursive ink with the following quote written out:   
  
_"NUMBER ONE! YOU'RE THE DUKE! YOU'RE A NUMBER 1!_  
  
_LOVE, CHARLOTTE"_  
  
Joe's jaw dropped before he laughed to himself and smiled. It was definitely her, as she had teased him with that famous movie line repeatedly. It had been a week since Charlotte finished up her contract. From the first time they got naked together, they spent the last week having various fun in the gym a number of times after each work out. This picture made a perfect goodbye memento. Smiling to himself, he sat it on his desk while giving it a second glance. Joe made a mental note to buy a small frame, this was a photograph he planned to hang on the wall within his office.   
  
**THE END**


End file.
